I Love You
by KisuFM
Summary: Bagaimana jika cinta lama yang telah kau lupakan kembali lagi dalam kehidupanmu? Akankah kau tetap kabur dari lika-liku jerat takdir ini? Atau malah menantang dan menjalaninya? /AU. DLDR, if you read it, please leave a review. Thanks


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

I Love You  
By Haruka Ryokusuke & Bang Kise Ganteng

Summary : Bagaimana jika cinta yang telah lama kau lupakan kembali lagi dalam kehidupanmu? Ingin kabur dari jerat takdir? Atau menjalaninya?/OOC, AU, typo.

Enjoy

 _Konoha Gakuen, May 1st 2011_  
Telapak tangan gadis itu berkeringat. Bulir-bulur air sebesar biji jagung yang sedari tadi muncul di pelipisnya mulai mengalir turun dan meninggalkan jejak-jejak rapi pada pipi hingga ke dagunya runcingnya. Jemari-jemari mungilnya memegang _box_ berwarna merah jambu berbentuk hati. Dalam hati, ia memanjatkan do'a seribu bahasa, berharap setelah ini, apa yang Ia inginkan akan berjalan sesuai dengan keinginannya selama ini.

Do'a yang ia panjatkan dalam hati langsung berhenti ketika mendengar suara gelak tawa dari kejauhan lorong sekolah. Gadis itu menaikkan kaca matanya yang sedikit melorot dari hidung mancungnya sambil menelan ludah gugup. _Inilah saatnya_ , batinnya mantap.

Beberapa siswa yang melintasi sepanjang lorong sekolah berjalan dengan langkah santai, tak mengacuhkan kehadirannya di antara mereka. Netra _emerald_ -nya bergulir dan napas gadis itu seketika tercekat ketika sepasang manik di balik kaca matanya menangkap bayangan lelaki ber- _hoodie_ abu-abu. Tawa lelaki itu benar-benar membuat jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, gadis itu berdo'a dalam hati guna mengusir rasa takutnya saat ini. Takut akan apa yang akan terjadi padanya setelah ini. Dan takut akan segalanya.

Namun ia harus bersikap optimis. Bahkan hal ini sudah ia pikirkan matang-matang selama seminggu yang lalu, dan ia akan menerima apapun konsekuensinya.

 _Aku pasti bisa,_ ucapnya dalam hati, menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Sudah berapa kali dia mengibarkan bendera putih sebelum mencoba? Apakah pada kesempatan ini dia akan menyerah (lagi)? Tidak akan!

Dengan langkah mantap gadis itu berjalan dan berdiri tepat di hadapan lelaki tampan yang memakai _hoodie_ berwarna abu-abu itu. Sang pemuda yang merasa jalannya terhalangi oleh sang gadis memilih berhenti dan menatap gadis berkaca mata di hadapannya dengan tatapan tajam tak berarti. Sedangkan si gadis berambut unik sebahu itu mulai mendengar bisikan-bisikan serta tatapan mencemooh dari segerombolan lelaki lain yang merupakan teman pria di hadapannya ini.

Namun hal itu tak diindahkannya. Yang menjadi prioritas utamanya saat ini adalah sang pemuda bermata _onyx_ di hadapannya. Ya. Ia hanya perlu melakukan hal ini, lalu semua akan segera selesai.

Tapi ternyata, semua itu tidak mudah melafalkannya setelah mendengar suara salah satu teman sang pemuda.

" _Fans-_ mu, hm?" Cetus salah satu lelaki yang berdiri tepat di samping pemuda itu sembari menepuk pelan pundaknya.

Sang pemuda yang dimaksud menggendikkan bahu tak acuh, sebelum melirik teman-temannya. "Kalian jalan duluan!" dengan santai dan suara _baritone_ tenangnya lelaki itu menyuruh teman-temannya pergi. Mereka segera angkat kaki dari sana, mengikuti perintah lelaki yang masih berdiri di depannya. Ekor matanya dapat melihat senyum miring yang tergores di bibir para kaum adam itu, senyum merendahkan dari mereka sebelum segerombolan pemuda itu benar-benar pergi dan menghilang di koridor.

Sang gadis langsung mendongakkan kepala, guna melihat wajah lelaki yang tak lain adalah kakak kelasnya ini.

" _Go-gomen_ , ano, ini untuk _senpai,"_ ucapnya sembari menyodorkan kotak berbentuk hati yang sedari tadi ada dalam pelukannya.

Sang pemuda mengambil benda tersebut, mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi sebelum bertanya. "Apa ini?"

Sejenak gadis itu terlihat gugup dengan rona merah yang tiba-tiba menjalar di pipi putihnya. Kemudian jari lentiknya menunjuk kotak tersebut dengan gemetar. "Itu kue kering, aku yang membuatnya sendiri, semalam, untuk... _Senpai_." _Emerald_ -nya mengintip malu-malu wajah pria tampan di depannya, sebelum menunduk, memilih sepatu menjadi objek menarik untuk dipandangi saat ini.

Lelaki di depannya itu tersenyum hangat, sebelum kotak berisi kue kering itu disodorkan kembali pada gadis pemberinya, masih dengan senyum di wajah tampannya.

Sedangkan sang gadis bermata _emerald_ itu terlihat bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan _senpai_ -nya kala ia mendongak.  
" _Gomen ne_ , aku tidak bisa menerima ini. Aku tidak menyukaimu apalagi kuenya," jawabnya dengan nada datar juga pandangannya yang sama datarnya.

Gadis itu merasakan jika jantungnya berhenti berdetak, dan rasa nyeri tiba-tiba muncul di bagian dadanya, menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Kilat onyx itu menatapnya tajam, tatapan yang selalu ia berikan kala ada gadis lain yang mengganggunya.

Tangannya terlurur, menarik tangan sang gadis lalu menaruh kembali kotak tersebut sebelum berjalan santai meninggalkannya yang masih diam mematung di tempat.  
Otak cerdasnya mulai bekerja. Mana mungkin ada lelaki keren yang mau dengan gadis polos dan _nerd_ seperti dia? Apalagi yang tipe lelaki seperti _senpai_ -nya itu. Benar-benar mustahil.

Tungkai jenjangnya perlahan melangkah ke arah tong sampah yang memang ada di sana dan membuang _box_ berisi kue kering tadi.  
Ia menatap datar ke dalam tong sampah tersebut. Dia pun sudah menduga jika hal seperti ini akan terjadi sebelumnya. Setidaknya dia mengerti. Dia tak bisa apa-apa. Tidak bisa membuat _senpai_ -nya itu menyukainya. Yang dia bisa hanya menerima segala kebencian semua orang yang memang tidak menyukainya sejak dulu, dan mungkin juga kebencian dari orang yang sangat dia cintai.

Sepertinya, dia harus berusaha melupakan ini semua. Melupakan cinta pertamanya. Melupakan kejadian tragis ini. Dia harus melupakan segalanya! Sama halnya dengan kue kering ia yang buat dengan sepenuh hati, maka ia harus melupakan cintanya dengan sepenuh hati pula.

Sang gadis menutup tutup tong sampah tersebut dengan pelan sebelum melangkah dengan arah yang berlawanan dari pemuda tadi. Sejenak ia berhenti, memandangi penampilannya yang terpantul di jendela kaca kelas. Gadis itu menyentuh rambutnya yang ia kepang dari dulu, sebelum menggeleng pelan dan lekas melenggang pergi.

Mulai sekarang, fokusnya hanya akan menatap depan dan ia tak akan pernah kembali menoleh ke belakang. Biarlah semuanya berlalu sampai di sini dan menjadi kenangan penutup dari kisah kelamnya.

Karena setelah ini, dia bukan lagi gadis yang sama.

 **End of Prologue**

a/n :  
 _Thanks for reading, minna-san._

By;

Haruka Ryoukusuke & Bang Kise Ganteng.

 _(Jum'at, 8 Januari, 2016)_


End file.
